crashflutterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixelsbuilder Wiki
Welcome to the Crash and fluttershy Wiki where theres action bombs booms madness and more with everything and one on cartoons crash from crash and bernstein and fluttershy from my little pony but no bernstein it got a 14th season with more madness more action more booms and many much more.this show is crazy madness.awesome-wyatt.the pilot was not on season one.crash gone crazy.crash loves ponies.crash has a drawing of a pony(fluttershy).all fluttershy wants is animals.and all crash wants is to stay in ponyville forever.knick knack knock knock day starts october 4th crash topic crash is a puppet who is a funny dude who made by: bernstein but he landed in ponyville but stay off the phone.add crash,fluttershy,rigby,chowder,sandra,kimchi,mixels,nixels,lalaloopsies,ben ten,twilight,and many mush more but not bernstein or pesto images to this crash fluttershy wiki.this show is basted on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and crash and bernstein and many much more.bernstein don't count on this wiki or the show or the movie either. Latest activity Mordecai and Rigby.jpg|this is the pawsome|linktext=no it's rigby Shine Bright Fluttershy.jpg|fluttershy the main characater|linktext=she loves animals and she owns crash Puffle.jpg|puffles|linktext=one of fluttershy Messy twilight.png|twilight sparkle the new fighter|linktext=she is in the 5th level of cartoon network food bash Welcome.png|badges|linktext=you can get if you do stuff for the crash and fluttershy wikia Stamp.png|mix|linktext=mixels are on the tv show Photos and videos of crash the puppet and fluttershy are a great way to add visuals to this epic dudly crash and fluttershy wiki. Find videos about fluttershy or crash the puppet by exploring the crash and fluttershy Wikia's Video Library. if you want more crash and fluttershy go to www.cartoonnetwork.com crash think fred frigglehorn and annoying orange is annoying but crash is annoying puppet. do not add bernstein in this wiki ever. this show is really cool.deal rigby with it.crash say birds and bears so do fluttershy but skip the monkeys part to her.theres time bombs and animals and friends and explosions.there's also sanjay craig bloo puffles rigby(call him the pawsome)amanda cleo boyster shelby buhdeuce swaysway cadence and many mush more.crash is annoying like orange and fred figglehorn.vote for rainbow dash.hater gonna hate like amanda and cleo.derpy dup derp murp(something bad from mixels) ben ten is a awsome dude not for fluttershy but cool we have are own wiki i landed at ponyville with a handy man named marty pollos it mr pollos. i made the grand galloping gala go boom. at the grand gala at the gala fluttershy gone nuts and killing animals.it is a funny comdy.the birds and bears marathon come on every day on cartoon network and cartoon network summer it got chowder and Sandra in it for the 3 part episode feat.kimchi.a funny comedy based on crash and bernstein and my little pony friendship is magic.his show is crazy epic madness.this show got everything to deal with that.garfield is on this show that eat all the vito's pizza.mac gone crazy for sugar.everything is amazing and epic with more coolness.i got more madness to make this show crazy epic awesome.we got action fighting and more.it shows crash and fluttershy saying birds and monkeys and bears in are you cn what we're saying.it will have a birds and bears maration that ends in summer and comes back in winter.crash and fluttershy spinning cube (by cartoon network) shows kimchi from chowder for an episode and shows crash for an regular episode on october there was peanut big top from lalaloopsy dancing with an top hat on the spinning cube for the three part halloween episode basted on knick knack knock knock(an episode of lalaloopsy and crash and fluttershy).belly laugh is a crash and fluttershy episode.sandra the fairytale dective is on here.this show is created bythe same creator of the half cut ball.since knick knack knock knock lalaloopsies was in that show.this wiki has over of one hundred videos the fluttershy topic the shy and crazy animal loving pony named fluttershy she i the the first main charatator at say birds and bears in 2011 the second was crash in 2013 she's loves animals and your going to love me. season 7-present crash is one phyco sidekick puppet and funniest show that has 20 episodes in every season.there is Halloween episodes of crash and fluttershy with lalaloopsy.and it is funny.no ones edit the episodes just add the pictures what it's talking about or videos.knick knack knock knock is the best halloween episode ever.they have joy zombies and more.kaboom.crash has a master blaster.crash use knifes to kill annoying orange's friends and other fruits.a special/movie is called the festival of sugary candy.basted on a lalaloopsy movie called the festival of sugary sweets.the movie will be made after it's on netflix.will it came to netflix on the same day the dvd is out.how ever they did not promote the movie on the website.bernstein spells the pawsome's name like the possum.the possum is the wrong way to spell it.too many crashes will be a upcoming game to be crash and dress up like some one else.crash is friendly and likes chaos.new seasons monthly.as of season 14 crash and fluttershy are moving to ponycity.fluttershy's cutiemark changed.ponyville is destoried.new episodes of awesomeness.crash don't eat candle slide o cake. did you know the pawsome was basted on pesto's costume and rigby. mad had rainbow dash and bernstein. star vs the force of evil is in this show making cameos(knick knack knock knock and festival of sugary sweets. crash is a villain crash and fluttershy both say birds and bears(skip the monkey part) twillight is not the main character some of the episodes are on goanimate sandra and kimchi are the recurring characters since big crash stinky wedding lalaloopsies are the recurring characters since knick knick knock knock not everyone are ponys in ponyville some of the webisodes/deleted episodes are online crash wanted a pony that this show was in crash's dream crash is a villan crash is a muppet crash is a brony(note:first reveled on season 2 episode 1 of Crash And Bernstein) whirly sterechy locks is a flexer Category:Footers Category:Browse Category:Crash Category:Fluttershy Category:Lalaloopsy